


Because it smells like you, Kara Danvers

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I'll Never Tell, Lena and Kara are dating, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Morning Breakfast, SuperCorp, did they sleep over, takes place after to have and to hold au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena and Kara make breakfast together
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Because it smells like you, Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater gif set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641407) by fairy tale as old as time. 



Lena shut off the water of the kitchen sink as she shook out the remaining water from the colander. Setting it on the counter she picked out a single blueberry, popping it into her mouth as she lifted her eyes to the other side of the kitchen island.

Kara had her head down, gaze concentrating on the bowl of pancake batter she was stirring. A strand of hair had come free of her bun. She reached up to push it back, leaving a speck of batter in her hair.

Kara looked up at the sound of Lena’s laugh, “What?” she wore one of her bright smiles, filled with curiosity and the desire to be in on the joke.

Instead of answering she reached across the space between them, pulling the batter from Kara’s hair. The blonde let out a laugh as she thanked her, reaching up to fix her hair.

“The blueberries are ready.”

“The batter is almost ready.”

“Don’t over stir it.”

Kara frowned as if she hadn’t known that was a thing. She looked lost. Lena let out a pitying laugh.

“Do you want me to take over?”

Kara nodded as Lena came around to take the whisk form her. Grabbing the blueberries she poured them in slowly as she continued to stir.

When the grill was ready she poured the first small bit of batter onto it.

Kara watched curiously from her side, “Why are you doing just one?”

“I want to make sure the temperature on the grill is right.”

Kara smiled as she leaned over to rest her head on Lena’s shoulder, “You sure are meticulous about pancakes.”

Lena looked over at her, “It’s a very serious business, Miss Danvers.”

Kara laughed amiably, “Apparently.”

Lena turned her attention back to the grill, flipping the pancake once it had stopped bubbling. It was a perfect golden brown. Putting more batter on the grill, she stepped back as some oil splashed up. “Woah.”

Kara stepped in between her and the grill, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Lena laughed, “It’s not that I’m worried about myself, I don’t want to mess up your sweater.”

Kara turned her head to look back at Lena, taking in her morning dress, the National City University sweater and sweat pants. She grinned as if seeing Lena in her clothes gave her some great pleasure.

Kara leaned back, resting her elbows on the counter as she studied Lena, “You do wear it well.”

A pleased smile came to her face as she turned her eyes away. Kara just looked so cute in that moment, if she wasn’t careful, she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

“I’m glad you think so because I’m going to continue to steal it.”

Kara’s eyes dropped to the counter as she rolled a blueberry back and forth with her finger, “You could just keep it.”

“But then it wouldn’t smell like you. And that’s the best part of borrowing your clothes.”

Kara let out a laugh before pressing her lips together, turning away shyly.

Lena really couldn’t help herself as she leaned over, planting a kiss on Kara’s lips. She let out a shocked gasp as if this had never happened before. She even went so far as to put her hand to her chest as if Lena’s actions had greatly offended her.

“Why, Miss Luthor, you are being rather forward this morning.”

“This morning. What would you call last night?”

Kara turned away wearing a sheepish grin.

“But if I recall,” Lena leaned in so that their noses just barely touched, “You were the one being forward then.” She grinned wickedly, her smile only increasing as Kara’s ears reddened. “How many dates have we been on now and you do that to me?”

Kara’s throat bobbed as she struggled to swallow, coughing for a moment as she croaked out, “Lena,” her eyes shifted back and forth across the room, “If someone heard us right now they might think we…” she looked so cute when she was nervous.

Lena wanted to keep poking at her just to see how long she could make her squirm before she fought back.

Continuing her thought, Kara whispered, “Think we slept together.”

Lena pulled back, dropping her head back as she let out a full laugh, “If you say it like that people are going to think you’ve never been with anyone before.”

“I haven’t. Not like this. Not…” Kara had lost her playful tone, completely serious as she admitted, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before you. You…you make me feel like I could fly.”

A crooked grin as Lena reminded her, “You can fly.”

“I know. But if I couldn’t—you make me feel stronger.”

Lena smiled as she took a hold of Kara’s hands, taking a moment to rub her thumb across the back of her palm, “At least I don’t make you feel weaker. I don’t think I’d like it if you called me your kryptonite.”

Kara made a face like she didn’t like the phrase either, “No, gross. That doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship at all. The person you love should give you life, not drain it from you.”

Lena smiled proudly as she shook her head with a curious expression. “A Luthor and a super, whoever would have imagined?”

Kara grinned widely. “I did.” At Lena’s arched brow she insisted, “I did. Not in the way we are now, but working together. Solving problems.”

Lena smiled down at the ground. “We have done some pretty great things together.”

Closing the space between them, Lena curled her finger into the collar of Kara’s shirt, gently pulling her closer. The two were lost for a moment in the feel of each other.

A loud sizzling sound caught Kara’s attention as she exclaimed, “The pancakes!” she quickly turned, pulling the blackened disks off the grill, a pout coming to her lips as she said their name again in lamentable tones.

Lena laughed as she reached for the bowl of batter, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you more.”

Kara perked up, smiling like a happy puppy as Lena poured the new batch of batter onto the grill.

Though there was still a lot that needed fixing, in that moment it felt like everything was right with the world. There with pancakes and blueberries; a Luthor and her Super.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: The set of gifs inspiration gave me the idea for this happening before Lena knew about supergirl/Kara and keeping Kara's sweater as a way to feel close to her, to have her scent with her when she slept. But...that idea didn't spark much story in my mind, until I decided the sweater scene would just be the backdrop to a sweet domestic morning with the Luthor-Danvers. No they're not married, but that would be their couple name.


End file.
